


Feral text fic

by mokkiie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /jay, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling WITH the homies, DreamTeam, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I am a dnf anti, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Might add more tags, Other, Polyamory, Quackity is kinda solo lol, Short Story, did this out of boredom, feraltwt - Freeform, karl is cute, karlnap, karlnotfound, karlwastaken, knf is superior, sus as hell, text fic, there kinda gay ngl, there on call together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokkiie/pseuds/mokkiie
Summary: Karl somehow teleports to George’s house
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. knf?

Karl: hey guys :D  
  


Quackity: hey karlos!!

Sapnap: hi

George: what do you want??

Dream: chill

Sapnap: yeah chill

George: shut up sapnap.

Quackity: being a little toxic today, I see 😒

Karl: what flavor monster should I get? I'm at the store

Dream: idk get whatever

George: you could always

George: ...have me

Dream: ...

Sapnap: ....

Quackity: WHOA GEORGE IS BEING FLIRTY???!?????!!

George: no-

Karl: george.

George: yes?

Karl: omw.

George: what?

George: why is someone knocking on my door

George: KARL?

Sapnap: dude... Karl you can't just leave me..

Dream: wait is he actually there??

Karl: *sent a picture*

( Karl sent a picture of him kissing George on the cheek in his bed with his ultra blue monster in his hand.)

Quackity: How did he get there so fast???

Dream: Karl that's kinda.. sus bro

Sapnap: Karl my heart is broken.

George: *sent a picture*

(George sent a blurry picture of him kissing Blushing Karl on the lips.)

Dream: George that's very-

Quackity: GAY!

Sapnap: yeah that's kinda gay.

George: *sent a voice message*

(George sent a voice message of karl moaning while he's kissing him.)

Dream: I feel so left out right now...

Sapnap: same bro...

Sapnap: want me to come to your room??

Dream: sloppy toppy??

Sapnap: sloppy toppy.

Dream: bet.

Quackity: gOdAmN these bitches gay.

good for them, good for them.


	2. Karl and George are twinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE TWINNING SHUT UP donT T TALK TO ME!!!!:!!.!!.!::!..,&,’msddkkjxjxjxx

Karl: dweam

Dream: yes karl??

George: me and karl are wearing your merch rn

Quackity: send proof or not real

George: *sends a picture*

(George sends a picture of him and Karl T-posing in oversized black dream merch hoodies on George’s bed while smiling)

Sapnap:God Karl your so cute.

Karl: chill your gonna make me act up aha

Dream: both of you are very adorable.

Quackity: simps.

Sapnap: your telling me you don’t want to rail karl rn??

Quackity: no I do want to do that actually. brb gonna go jerk off to that picture-

Karl: George won’t stop staring at me. Help.

Dream: what is he staring at???

Karl: my crouch

Karl: guys hes

Sapnap: Karl?

Dream: ??

*10 mins later*

-

George: *sent a picture*

(George sent a mirror picture of karl and him in thigh highs with the dream hoodie but George is pulling up karls hoodie to revel his tight black shorts revealing his crouch. )

Quackity: I’m back.

Quackity: nevermind

Sapnap: I’m blushing very hard rn,,

Sapnap; Dream please come get yo manz

Dream: I now know not to leave you guys alone

Dream: I’m very hard rn

George: tell this mf to stop whining in my ear dream

Karl: your hand is literally on my pp george

Dream: HGTR(&968)DHDHN6:75874)4)$4;$

Sapnap: I

Sapnap: *dies*

George: your hand is on mine aswell karl. your not special 🙄

Dream: please tell me this is a joke.

Karl: *sent a picture*

( Karl sent uhm yeah I think you already know,,,)

Dream: me and sap daddy on our way.

Quackity: I,,,

Quackity: guys please can’t keep cuming,,,,

Quackity: my pp hurt 🥲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of boredom lol ^^


End file.
